


Rapture

by Myfanfictionpalace



Series: Bellamy and Clarke Oneshots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Season 1, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanfictionpalace/pseuds/Myfanfictionpalace
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy deal with their frustrations.(Mature content)(Season 1)





	Rapture

When the calm has finally settled and most of them have gone to their tent Clarke decides it’s time to have a little chat with Bellamy Blake. She approaches his tent and doesn’t even bother to announce her arrival before stepping inside her arms crossed over her chest. 

“You can’t keep doing this! Dividing us is not going to do anything good.” Her voice is strong and steady. To be honest she didn’t know where this leader instinct came from but if she wanted them to survive then someone would have to step up and seeing as both she and Bellamy did, they needed to be on the same side or things could go tremendously wrong. 

If he was surprised at her storming into his tent, he didn’t show it. “I’m not dividing anyone, princess. For once in their lives I’m giving them the freedom to be who they want to be without the pressure of the council breathing down their necks.” He says it as if he expected her to be grateful.

“Okay, well how long will they be able to enjoy this freedom before they die of starvation? Sickness? We have doctors and engineers that need to know that coming down is safe. We need them to establish a life for us down here because I guarantee that we won’t make it on our own.”

“I think you forgot that these kids were seen as criminals, couple of years older and they were floated for the most ridiculous reasons. Do you really think they’re jumping to bring those people down here? Many have lost parents because of their way of ruling. Hell even your old man was floated-“ 

“You’re right. So after all they’ve been through they deserve a comfortable life. Are you going to give them that? What if your sister gets sick Bellamy?” 

His gaze finds hers and in frustration he closes in on her, causing her to step backwards without looking and almost knocking over a pile of books on the table. Why would he have books with him she wondered but her train of thought got disturbed as he forced her to look up at him.

“We’ve got you for that don’t we, princess?”

Clarke’s blue eyes shone in anger. “No you don’t. I’m not doing anything unless we come to some sort of truce.” She stood her ground, straightening her form and pushing Bellamy back a bit in the process. 

“Not everyone here is a Wells or a Griffin.” He remarks sarcastically. 

She throws her hands in disbelief. “You really think that matters to these grounders? What our lineage is? I can tell you this, it’ won’t they will kill me just as quickly as they would Octavia so why don’t you pull your head ou-“ 

Suddenly Bellamy’s lips were on hers, they felt warm and rough against her as her mind comes to terms with what was happening. She pulls away and her hand connects with his cheek in a brute force. Her mouth opens and closes again trying to make sense of the situation.

“Just needed a way to shut you up.” He smirks, his eyes scan her entire shaken form and he looks down before taking a deep breath.

“You-You incredible-“ she mutters under her breath balling her fists. 

“I what?” he tries, obviously loving getting a rise out of her.

She didn’t understand why her heart stuttered all over the place, she could notice the change in her breathing and not for the first time noticed his beautiful features. “You can’t do that ever again.”

She states trying to calm herself down.

He nods not taking his eyes of off her. “noted.” 

Thinking the conversation is over he turns around walking towards the table he was standing near earlier when she entered the tent. Clarke raises an eyebrow and grabs hold of his hand forcing him to turn back. “We’re not done here.”

“Oh, I think we are princess.” The way his left lip corner lifts up a bit has her shaking a bit.

She pushes him up against the side of the table. “God, the ways you frustrate me, Blake.” 

He looks serious for the first time in their conversation and grabs a hold of her hands on his chest. He leans down to level their eyes and have no mistake about his words. “Well maybe you should deal with those frustrations Clarke.” 

And so she did in the only way she could think of at the moment. She closes the gap he had already made smaller and touches her lips to his in a searing kiss. As if he expected her actions, Bellamy places his right hand on the back of her head urging ger closer and licking her upper lip to gain access to her tongue touching it in a teasing manner. Everything around them is silent as he starts walking them backwards pulling her hair, exposing her neck to his assault. 

His handsome face stares at her in wonder, the smug look dropping for a look she can't quite place. "You don't have to be an asshole to get your point across. I see right through it Bellamy. I know why but you don't have to."

He doesn’t answer and instead lifts her up softly dropping her on the mattress. They continue to make out intensely. His hands on her hips and teasingly discovering her ribs and her hands caressing his face and fingers gracing his black curly hair. The first time she let a moan escape almost did it for him. How had he never paid more attention to Clarke? Maybe because he had never been one to be interested in the higher-class people. He had not need to complicate his life any further while on the Ark but now being here, on the ground. Clarke wasn’t at all what he imagined. Defying his authority at every step and coming up with reasonable arguments and plans at the same time.

“What?” she’s out of breath as she breaks away from him noticing his hesitation.

Bellamy shakes his head. “If you don’t want this to go any further, this is where you leave.”

Once again, he sees that fire and determination in her look. “I’m not done talking. Just had to shut you up for a while.” She throws back at him, using his own words.

He chuckles, picking up a strand of her blonde hair before lowering his lips to hers once again, this time not planning on releasing them any time soon. His hands close around her back as he lifts her from the bed and shoving her jacket down. Next to go is her pants, his pants feel rough against her bare thighs and she almost jumps at the feel of his hand lowering towards the insides of them. It didn’t seem to change her mind though, everything about this girl was surprising him. Soon after he loses his shirt and drags down his pants in a skilled motion kicking them down the rest of the way. His hands creep under her shirt lifting it a bit in the process. “T-take it off,” a breathy moan from Clarke is all he needs to complete the task at hand. Now both in their underwear they halt for a second.

She lets her right hand trail up his arm placing a kiss on his shoulder. “You trying to make love to me princess?” he smiles, genuinely curious.

“You trying to fuck me Blake?” her crude words make him chuckle, the movement shaking both of them.

“- Because if so, you’re pretty slow.”

His hand trails down in between them reaching the part she had been aching for. His fingers softly caress the wet core, teasing. “Ready for me already.”

Bellamy captures her lips again while slipping two fingers in, thrusting in a steady manner. Clarke moans, closing her eyes and breathing shallowly. He smiles at her and lowers his lips down to trail over her bra. “How do you feel?” Bellamy’s voice is heavy with lust as Clarke squirms under him.

She chuckles. “Now you want to talk?”

He tilts his head in thought, clearly amused at the whole thing. He starts making a beckoning movement with his fingers inside her, putting pressure on just the right spot. Forgetting her remark she drops her head down again moaning at the feeling building in her lower abdomen.

Wanting to feel him. All of him, she hooks her fingers around his boxers, pushing them down to just under his ass. The firm form of his length freed against her inner thighs. “Please-“ the pressure in her keeps building as the awkward feeling of having to pee appears. “Wait I have t-“ he takes away the hand that was pushing at his chest claiming her mouth once again before whispering against her lips. Urging her to let go. He leans back allowing his second hand to make slow circular motions on her nub. The feeling reaches its peak and pleasure knocks down on her in waves.

Her hand nears his length wanting to return the favour but Bellamy catches it and slips his hand around her, opening the clasp of her bra.

“I need to be inside you.”

“Good. Now please.” She says lifting up his chin demanding his gaze.

He shifts his weight losing the last of their clothing before once again finding room between her thighs. Clarke flushed and naked before him is definitely a sight to behold. 

 "Anything else you want talk about?" The smug look back on his face as he lines up before her entrance.

"Shut up." She mutters pulling his face closer and nipping at his bottom lip. Her hands wander down just as he thrusts forwards. Clarke's his swallowed by their kiss. He knows that he should probably hold and have her adjusting to him but the feel of her makes it difficult. His thrusts are slow and controlled. He can feel her hands on his back, her torso lifted from the matress. 

He lifts her feet placing them over his shoulders, changing the angle and allowing him to fill her deeper. She gasps, placing her hands between the space of her legs on his chest trying to brace herself for him. 

Bellamy smiles taking both hands and holding them above her head. "Relax." 

She does and soon taking his full length isn't a problem anymore. 

Every next position they try ends in Clarke's legs shakingly anouncing yet another orgasm. 

It's when Bellamy lays on his side next to her and hits the right angle, her blonde hair tickling his nose that he can't take no more. He starts pulling out but Clarke stills him by laying her hand on his thigh holding him in place. 

Clarke takes his shirt from the ground and slips it on. She can feel him cleaning some of the mess they made and they both chuckle.

"Nice talk." He sighs clearly happy with himself. 

She smiles again looking him straight in the eyes. "Nah, you're better at this than you are at talking."

He laughs out loud this time. "Yeah well that's no secret."

Clarke thinks back to his reputation and nods. "I guess not."

She looks up at him again. "But I'm serious Bellamy. We're two sides of the coin, for this to work we need to combine our strategies." After a short silence she continues. "I found out that my mom is the one who turned dad in. So I don't really want to see her but I also know that her knowledge and expertise is what could save us in times of need."

Bellamy frowns. "- I didn't know.."

She shakes her head ending the topic. "My point is Octavia, these kids, you... we deserve a comfortable life. They owe that much."

He noticed that she didn't include herself but lets it slip.

"So what's the plan?" 

Clarke smiles at his question and proceeds to tell him.

 

 


End file.
